Tamriel
Tamriel (inaczej „Piękno Świtu” w AldmerisTajemniczy Akavir, „Gwiaździste Serce” w EhlnofexTajemniczy AkavirPocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Cyrodiil, „Gwiaździste Serce Piękna Świtu” w listach Nu-MantiaNu-Mantia Intercept, Letter 5, „Tazokaan” w Dovah-ZulDialog z Paathurnaxem w The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, a także „Arena”Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Arena Supermundus) — jeden z kontynentów położonych na Nirnie. Toczy się na nim akcja każdej z gier z serii The Elder Scrolls. Powierzchnia kontynentu wynosi 12 milionów kilometrów kwadratowych i jest podzielona na dziewięć prowincjiProwincje Tamriel: Wysoka Skała, Cyrodiil, Skyrim, Morrowind, Czarne Mokradła, Hammerfell, Elsweyr, Puszcza Valen, Wyspy Summerset. Mankar Camoran powiedział kiedyś, że Tamriel jest „przedłużeniem” Otchłani, choć mogą to być po prostu bzdury nauczane w Mitycznym Brzasku. Historia Historię Tamriel dzieli się na sześć er: Erę Świtu, Erę Meretyczną, Pierwszą Erę, Drugą Erę, Trzecią Erę oraz Czwartą Erę.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: ErasPrzed nastaniem Ery Człowieka Era Świtu Era Świtu rozpoczęła się wraz ze stworzeniem Mundus. Jest to era znana głównie z mitów i legend, które są rozmaite w różnych kulturach, jednak większość uczonych zgadza się co ciągu wydarzeń prowadzących do początków zapisywanej historii. Czas nie istniał i gdy został stworzony, nie płynął liniowo, czyli był taki jak podczas Przełomu Smoka.Gdzie byłeś podczas Wyłomu Smoka? Konwencja miała miejsce podczas tej ery. Era Meretyczna Era Meretyczna, zwana też Erą Mityczną, to czasy badania, poznawania i kolonizowania Tamriel przez nowe cywilizacje. Atmoranie przybyli z Atmory i zaczęli rozprzestrzeniać się w Skyrim.Pieśni Powrotu, tom 2 Gdy Aldmerowie przybyli na Tamriel, najpierw osiedlili się na Wyspach Summerset, po czym zasiedlali sam kontynent, rozprzestrzeniając się na wschód. Podczas kolonizacji Tamriel Aldmerowie zmieniali się kulturowo w nowym środowisku. Ci, co pozostali na Wyspach Summerset rozwinęli się w Altmerów; populacja w Puszczy Valen to przodkowie Bosmerów; w Morrowind powstały cywilizacje Chimerów i Dwemerów; w Cyrodiil narodziła się rasa Ayleidów; w Wysokiej Skale mieszanie się Aldmerów i Nede dało początek Bretonom. Były to czasy, gdy miały miejsce najróżniejsze mityczne zdarzenia. Ta era jest powszechnie uważana za niezweryfikowany okres historyczny, gdyż ludzie nie posiadali pisma do końca Ery Meretycznej. Pierwsza Era Pierwsza Era to głównie okres przechodzenia władzy z rąk elfów do rąk ludzi oraz narodzin niektórych z najpotężniejszych religii. Ludzie zmieniają swe położenie; byli niewolnikami, a teraz wypierają swych elfich panów z terytoriów przejmowanych przez ludzkość.Amulet Królów (książka) Na północy kontynentu Serce Lorkhana stanowi pokusę dla Dwemerów i Chimerów. Z jego powodu wybucha wielka wojna między tymi rasami i kończy się zniknięciem mocarnej rasy Dwemerów.Nerevar pod Czerwoną Górą Druga Era Druga Era rozpoczyna się wraz z zamordowaniem ostatniego z Cyrodillów, zleconym przez Akavirskiego Potentata Versidue-Shaie. Rodzą się potężne organizacje, w tym Gildia Magów oraz Mroczne Bractwo. w roku 578 tej ery Daedryczny książę Molag Bal rozpoczął inwazję na Tamriel, przy czym zrzuca na kontynent Mroczne Kotwice (ang. Dark Anchors), aby wyciągnąć Nirn z Mundus do planu Molag Bala - Mroźnej Przystani. Bohater znany jako the Vestige poprowadził armię do Mroźnego Azylu i położył kres planom Daedrycznego Księcia.Biesenner, Adam (03 May 2012) June Cover Revealed The Elder Scrolls Online. Game InformerGame Informer: June 2012 EditionOctober 22, 2012. MMORPG Stuff We Didn't Play: PVP and Social Integration W tym czasie trwała też Wojna Trzech Sztandarów (ang. Three Banners War) między Paktem Ebonheart, Pierwszym Aldmerskim Dominium oraz Przymierzem Daggerfall.Wydarzenia w The Elder Scrolls Online Era ta dobiegła końca gdy Tiber Septim zjednoczył ziemie na Tamriel przy użyciu Numidium. Trzecia Era Trzecią Erę opisuje się często jako najbardziej wspaniałą. Były to czasy Dynastii Septim, choć niemal dobiegła ona końca w kilku historycznych momentach tej ery - jednymi z najważniejszych są Wojna o Czerwony Diament oraz Bezkrólewie. Co więcej, pojawił się przepowiedziany bohater, reinkarnacja Indoril Nerevara, a także odrodziło się Numidium, co spowodowało Przełom Smoka. Upada Trójca, tak jak przepowiedziała Azura; zaklęcia nałożone na Serce Lorkhana zostają usunięte.Wydarzenia w The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind Kolejnym wielkim wydarzeniem w dziejach Tamriel był Kryzys Otchłani, czyli inwazja Daedrycznego Księcia Mehrunesa Dagona, który spróbował wkroczyć na świat śmiertelny w swej boskiej formie. W ostatnich dniach Trzeciej Ery miało miejsce zamordowanie Cesarza, Uriela Septim VII, i wszystkich jego dziedziców. Pozostał nieprawowity syn Uriela, Martin Septim, ocalony przez Bohatera Kvatch. Bohater ten odzyskał także Amulet Królów. Trzecia Era i Kryzys Otchłani dobiegają końca wraz z poświęceniem się Martina i wezwaniem awatara Akatosha, aby stoczył walkę z Mehrunesem Dagonem.Wydarzenia w The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Czwarta Era Na początku Czwartej Ery podupadła Gildia Magów, zwłaszcza w Skyrim. Powodem było między innymi pogorszenie reputacji magii, uważanej za odpowiedzialną za rozpoczęcie Kryzysu Otchłani. Wiele odłamów Gildii pojawiło się w różnych regionach; przykładami są Synod oraz Akademia Szeptów.Miasto w przestworzach W 4E 22 Thalmor i Trzecie Aldmerskie Dominium odzyskały moc na Wyspach Summerset. W 4E 29 Trzecie Aldmerskie Dominium najechało Puszczę Valen, obaliło tamtejszą władzę i zawarło sojusz z Bosmerami. Z kolei w 4E 98, dwa księżyce (Masser i Secunda) tajemniczo zniknęły. Po dwóch latach powróciły. Zniknięcie księżyców z nieba wywołało strach i niepewność w Cesarstwie, ale w Elsweyr było naprawdę źle. Księżyce są bardzo ważne w kulturze Khajiitów. Thalmor ogłosił, że to właśnie Thalmorczycy przywrócili księżyce z pomocą nieznanej magii Świtu; przez to naród Khajiitów uznał Thalmor za swych wybawców. Trzecie Aldmerskie Dominium posiadało teraz Wyspy Summerset, Puszczę Valen oraz Elsweyr. 30 dnia Pierwszych Mrozów w 4E 171 Aldmerskie Dominium wysłało jednego ze swych ambasadorów do Cesarskiego Miasta z prezentem w okrytym wozie i ultimatum dla Cesarza. Żądano daniny, rozwiązania Ostrzy, zakazania czci Talosa i oddanie dużych części Hammerfell w ręce Dominium. Cesarz odmówił spełnienia tych warunków, po czym Thalmorski ambasador wywrócił wóz, wyrzucając z niego ponad sto głów, które należały do wszystkich agentów Ostrzy na Wyspach Summerset i w Puszczy Valen. Tak wybuchła Wielka Wojna. Aldmerskie Dominium rozpoczęło inwazję Hammerfell i Cyrodiil. Pierwotnym celem było zajęcie Hammerfell; większość armii Dominium ruszyła na tę prowincję, w tym Lady Arannelya i jej siły, które przemaszerowały z Puszczy Valen przez zachodnie Cyrodiil (omijając Kvatch i Anvil) i wkroczyły do Hammerfell. W tym samym czasie Lord Naarifin poprowadził swe wojska do Cyrodiil od południa. Przez dwa kolejne lata cele Aldmerskiego Dominium zmieniały się od przejęcia Hammerfell, poprzez przejęcie Cesarskiego Miasta, zdobycie reszty Cyrodiil, aż do pokonania Cesarstwa. Przyczyną były niespodziewane sukcesy Lorda Naarifina w Cyrodiil. W 4E 172 padły Bravil i Anvil. Bitwy morskie odbywały się na jeziorze Rumare i na Nibenie. W Hammerfell siły Dominium umacniały się na uzyskanych ziemiach, maszerując w głąb prowincji. Jedynym niezdobytym miastem było Hegathe. W 4E 174 dowództwo armii Dominium rzuciło wszystkie dostępne wojska i zasoby do ataku na Cyrodiil. 12 dnia Drugiego Siewu rozpoczęto pełną inwazję na Cesarskie Miasto. Skruszono mury, dzięki czemu wojska Dominium weszły do miasta. Spalono Cesarski Pałac i splądrowano Wieżę z Białego Złota. W końcu Cesarstwo nie mogło już dalej walczyć. Ograbiono Cesarskie Miasto, miała miejsce Bitwa o Czerwony Pierścień; Cesarstwo było niemal zniszczone. Titus Mede II został zmuszony do podpisania Konkordatu Bieli i Złota w późnym 4E 175.Wielka Wojna (książka) W 4E 201 Najwyższy Król Skyrim, Torygg, został zabity przez Ulfrika Gromowładnego w pojedynku. Wywołało to Wojnę Domową między Gromowładnymi a Cesarstwem Tamriel. Powodem całego konfliktu było przede wszystkim zakazanie czczenia Talosa (wprowadzone Konkordatem Bieli i Złota), odgrywającego dużą rolę w kulturze Nordów. Alduin, nordycki bóg zniszczenia, Pożeracz Światów i pierworodny Akatosha, powrócił przynosząc ze sobą powrót smoków w Skyrim. Pojawił się jednak Ostatnie Smocze Dziecię, bohater władający Thu'um, który pokonał Alduina i uratował tym samym Nirn.Wydarzenia w The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Kultura i religia Kultura na kontynencie Tamriel różni się w każdej prowincji, gdyż niemal każda rasa ma inne zwyczaje, kulturę i panteon. Religie W Tamriel istnieje wiele wierzeń, każda rasa ma własny panteon bogów. Pełną listę wiar i ich odmian można znaleźć w książce „Odmiany wiary w Imperium”. Bogów można podzielić na dwie grupy: * Aedra — termin Aedra pochodzi z Aldmerskiego i oznacza „przodków”. Oryginalne wierzenia Aldmerów, wierzą, że wszyscy merzy są bezpośrednimi potomkami tych nieśmiertelnych istot. Termin ten jest używany przez badaczy innych ras do opisania wszystkich bogów, którzy są potomkami lub sługami Anu. Aedra są często postrzegane jako twórcy, którzy stworzyli śmiertelny świat. Najbardziej powszechna jest ósemka bogów, Ci bogowie tworzą rdzeń cesarskiego panteonu, wraz z Tiberem Septimem tworzą Dziewięć Bóstw. * Daedra — termin Daedra oznaczający „nie naszego przodka”, pierwszy używany przez Chimerów ma podkreślić ich odrębność od Aldmerskiego Panteonu. Inne rasy dostosowały termin do szerszego użytku, który obejmuje wszystkich bogów podobnych do Padomaya. Daedra składają się z siedemnastu książąt i innych pomniejszych daedr. Choć większość ludzi odnosi się do nich jak do demonów, nie wszystkie Daedra są z natury złe. Rasy Tamriel zamieszkuje wiele ras. Głównymi są: * Altmerowie * Argonianie * Bosmerowie * Bretoni * Cesarscy * Dunmerowie * Khajiici * Nordowie * Orsimerowie * Redgardzi Istnieją jednak też inne dość ważne rasy, wymarłe lub mniej się liczące, nieodgrywające bardzo dużej roli w prowincjach Cesarstwa: * Ayleidowie — starożytna rasa elfów, która jako pierwsza rządziła Cyrodiil, a za niewolników miała ludzi. Pozostały po nich tylko piękne ruiny. * Chimerowie — rasa elfów która przybyła do dzisiejszego Morrowind za Velothem; zostali przemienieni w Dunmerów poprzez klątwę Azury. * Dwemerowie — niegdyś potężna i technologicznie zaawansowana rasa; zniknęli gdy Kagrenak spróbował użyć swych narzędzi na Sercu Lorkhana. * Giganci — rasa humanoidów spotykana w regionach Skyrim i Wysokiej Skały. Są bardzo wysocy i silni, nie komunikują się zbytnio z innymi rasami, hodują mamuty. * Falmerowie - większość przedstawicieli tej rasy zostało zdegradowanych do formy ślepych i prymitywnych istot występujących tylko pod ziemią, wciąż nazywanych falmerami, choć przez przetrwałych oddzielanych od reszty pd nazwą „Zdradzeni”. Prowincje * Czarne Mokradła – ogromny i głównie niezbadany obszar zarośnięty gęstą roślinnością znajduje się tam sporo terenów podmokłych głównie na południowym-wschodzie. Rdzennymi mieszkańcami są tu Argonianie, którzy mogli rozwijać swoją kulturę w czeluściach bagien i gęstych zaroślach, dzięki swoim zdolnościom oddychania pod wodą i bardzo wysoką odpornością na choroby. * Cyrodiil — prowincja ta leży w centrum Tamriel. Cyrodiil to głównie połacie lasów i gór. Wiele rzek przepływa przez ten obszar, dalej na południe, klimat powoli staje się coraz bardziej subtropikalnych. W jego sercu znajduje się stolica, Cesarskie Miasto, ogromna metropolia, w której rozkwitała kultura Cesarska. To tu rozwinęło się wielkie Cesarstwo, które rozciągało się na cały kontynent. Rdzennymi mieszkańcami są tu Cesarscy. * Elsweyr — prowincja znajdująca się na południu Tamriel. Posiada głównie jałowe, pustynne pustkowia na północy, lesiste zaludnione regiony na południu. Rdzennymi mieszkańcami są tu Khajiitci. * Hammerfell — leży w zachodnim Tamriel, ta pustynna prowincja jest zdominowana przez Redgardów. * Wysoka Skała — prowincja zamieszkana głównie przez Bretonów i Orków. Prowincja dzieli się na wiele państw-miast bretońskich i drobnych królestw. Jest to umiarkowany klimatycznie region przybrzeżny w północno-zachodnim Tamriel. Znajduje się tutaj Orsinium, uznawane za stolicę Orsimerów. * Morrowind — prowincja na wschodzie Tamriel. W Pierwszej Erze zamieszkiwali tu Dwemerzy, przez co czasem pojawia się nazwa „Dwemereth” dla tych ziem. W późniejszych czasach było to Resdayn, a zamieszkiwali je Chimerowie, którzy później zostali przemienieni w Dunmerów. Składa się on z lądu kontynentalnego i dużej wyspy w centrum zwaną Vvardenfell. Wyspa Vvardenfell jest otoczona od zachodu, wschodu i południa Morzem Wewnętrznym. To tu w 4E wybuchła Czerwona Góra. * Skyrim — znajduje się na północy Tamriel; jest pokryta śniegiem. Górzysty region jest domem dla Nordów i Falmerów. W Skyrim znajduje się najwyższa góra Tamriel - Gardło Świata. Skyrim jest mniej zurbanizowany niż Cyrodiil. * Wyspy Summerset — prowincja ta znajduje się na Oceanie Eltheric, a od kontynentu oddziela je jedynie Morze Abeceańskie. Prowincja składa się z dwóch wysp, jednej dużej zachodniej wyspie Artaeum i jednej mniejszej o nazwie Auridon. Wyspy te są domem dla Altmerów. W Erze Meretycznej i po 4E 22 nazywane są Alinorem. * Puszcza Valen — prowincja w południowo-zachodnim Tamriel. Region ten jest w dużej mierze niezamieszkany. Wybrzeża są zdominowane przez bagna namorzynowe i lasy tropikalne. Puszcza Valen jest domem dla Bosmerów. Podział polityczny w Czwartej Erze Cesarstwo Tamriel * Wysoka Skała * Cyrodiil * połowa Skyrim (zależnie od gracza: całe Skyrim lub utrata kontroli nad prowincją) Gromowładni * połowa Skyrim (zależnie od gracza: całe Skyrim lub utrata kontroli nad prowincją) Argonia * Fragment południowego Morrowind * Czarne Mokradła Hammerfell Hammerfell ogłosiło niepodległość po Wielkiej Wojnie, tym samym stając się niepodległym państwem. Morrowind * Morrowind * Solstheim (przed 4E 16 wyspa znajdowała się w granicach Skyrim) Aldmerskie Dominium * Elsweyr * Puszcza Valen * Wyspy Summerset Inne kontynenty Tamriel jest najlepiej poznanym kontynentem, lecz nie jedynym. Na Nirn istnieją także: * Archipelag Thras * Akavir * Pyandonea * Yokuda * Atmora Ciekawostki * „Tamriel” w języku hebrajskim to „doskonałość boża”. * The Elder Scrolls: Arena to jedyna gra, w której można w pełni zbadać, przejść cały kontynent. W The Elder Scrolls Online docelowo ma być tak samo; obecnie można odkrywać fragmenty każdej prowincji i całą Puszczę Valen.Interaktywna mapa Tamriel, The Elder Scrolls Online Przypisy Galeria Mapa_Tamriel.gif|Mapa Tamriel Mapa Tamriel.jpg|Mapa Tamriel Szczegółowa_mapa_Tamriel.jpg|Szczegółowa mapa Tamriel Mapa Tamriel (Online).png|Mapa podziału Tamriel w 2E Nawigacja de:Tamriel en:Tamriel es:Tamriel fr:Tamriel hu:Tamriel it:Tamriel ja:Tamriel nl:Tamriël no:Tamriel ru:Тамриэль uk:Тамріель Kategoria:Kontynenty